Story Time
by Rraz45
Summary: The DBZ girls decide to have a sleep over at Capsule Corp. The guys spy on the girls. Humor ensues when the girls talk about their lives with their men. One-shot. REVIEW!


**Story Time**

_A/N: This is a new story I came up with. Me and my friends have been joking around with the idea. Well here is what we came up with._

_*Pan and Bulla are young adults in this fic. Marron, Bulla, and Pan are all in college.*_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, if I did, then Vegeta and Trunks would be all mine lol! *wink wink* **

* * *

Bulla skidded into her mother's lab.

"Mom!" Bulla yelled.

Bulma looked up from the blue-prints she was studying.

"What is it Bulla?" Bulma asked her daughter.

Bulla smiled at her mother.

"I want to have a girl's night," Bulla answered her mother.

Bulma looked at her daughter with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Why?" Bulma felt the need to ask.

"MOM!" "WOMAN!" Trunks and Vegeta's voices yelled from across the compound.

Bulla noticed the exhaustion and energy drained from her mother. The men they lived with were definalty a handful.

"Because we can invite Chi Chi and Pan and all our friends over," Bulla replied.

"And no guys?" Bulma's interest were peaked when Trunks and Vegeta yelled for her once more.

Bulla smiled. She got her mother's approval all right.

"No guys," Bulla spoke.

Bulma seemed to contemplate her answer for a moment.

"Why not. Let's invite the girls over," Bulma agreed.

Bulla grinned widely and hugged her mother.

"Thanks Mom, I'll call the girls right away," Bulla stated as she ran off.

* * *

"Pan have you finished all of your homework?" Gohan asked his daughter.

Pan looked up from the text book she was studying. She smiled at her Dad. She had a nerdy side that was all her Dad's.

"Yes Dad," Pan answered her father.

Pan closed her text book. She looked at the clock. It was two in the afternoon.

"Can I go to Capsule Corp?" Pan asked her parents.

Gohan and Videl looked at each other. Both of them knew that the reason Pan wanted to go to Capsule Corp wasn't to visit her best friend Bulla. Gohan still had trouble accepting that his baby was an adult now. How did his father ever do it? He looked at his wife, Videl. He will agree to whatever she says.

"I guess it's fine," Videl answered.

_'YES!'_ Pan shouted in her head. She knew her parents could never refuse her. In fact most people could never refuse her. She just had that way with people.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Pan shouted as she ran to the phone, "It's probably Trunks."

Pan answered the phone while her parents sat down on the couch.

"Hello Pan speaking," Pan greeted.

"Hey Bulla," Pan greeted her best friend.

Videl smiled at her husband. She remembered when they were that age.

"Really your Mom actually said yes. I'll bring my Mom then. I'll see you later then. Bye," Pan spoke before hanging up the phone.

Pan moved over to the couch her parents were sitting on.

"What did Bulla want honey?" Videl asked her daugher.

Pan smiled mischeviously at her mother.

"Well Mom, me and you are going to Capsule Corp for a girl's night," Pan answered.

* * *

Krillin walked downstairs. He heard that his wife, 18, was on the phone.

"Really, I guess I'll go," 18 spoke into the phone.

Krillin's ears picked up words of his wife's converstation. Where was she going?

"No Marron can't come. She will be leaving to go out of the country on that school trip," 18 added.

18 listened to the words spoken on the other end of the connection.

"Alright, I'll be there," 18 stated as she hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Krillin asked as he looked at his beautiful wife.

18 looked at her husband. Who would have thought she would be so happy with him after all these years.

"Bulma and Bulla are having a girl's night at Capsule Corp," 18 answered her husband.

"Really," Krillin responded.

"Yes," 18 replied with a roll of her ice blue eyes.

"MOM!" Marron shouted from her room.

18 rolled her eyes. Leave it to her daughter to pack last minute.

"I'll go see what's wrong," 18 spoke as she walked toward her daughter's room.

Krillin looked at the phone as he was deep in thought. Krillin smirked and picked up the reciever. He dialed a number that he had memorized years ago.

* * *

"Yamcha, it's me Krillin," Krillin spoke into the phone, "I have an idea..."

Yamcha heard his phone ring. He jumped out bed and ran to answer the phone.

"Hurry back," Marron (Krillin's ex from season 4) yelled as she rolled over in the bed.

Yamcha grinned sheepishly. He really liked this woman.

"Hello Yamcha here," Yamcha spoke into the phone after he answered it.

Yamcha recognized the person on the other end immediatly.

"Krillin what's up?" Yamcha asked.

Yamcha was happy to hear from his old friend once again.

"They are having a what!" Yamcha exclaimed.

He listened carefully to what his old friend was saying.

"We should totally spy on the girls. We could find out what the girls think about us," he stated.

Yamcha waited for Krillin's approval of his evil plan.

"Alright let's call the guys," Yamcha spoke before hanging up the phone.

_'This could be interesting,'_ Yamcha thought.

* * *

Chi Chi called her husband and youngest son in for lunch. They came flying in (literally) from training and dug in the delicious meal Chi Chi prepared. Chi Chi sighed and slumped in her chair.

"Saiyan appetites," she mumbled.

Goku looked up from the mounds of food that covered his plates.

"What was that?" Goku asked between mouthfuls.

"Nothing," Chi Chi answered.

She rested her head on her arms while boys scarfed down the rest of the food she cooked. Her head shot up when she heard the phone ring. She stood up on her feet and answered the phone.

"Hello Son residence," Chi Chi greeted to the person on the other end.

Chi Chi noticed er boys never stopped their intake of food.

"Hello Bulma, what's going on?" Chi Chi asked.

Goku looked up from his food when he noticed his wife was silent. She was looking right at him and Goten.

"Just girls?" Chi Chi asked.

She waited for Bulma's confirmation before giving her answer.

"I'll come," Chi Chi stated.

She hung up the phone a moment later after getting all the details. Goten and Goku looked at each other.

"Who was that on the phone Mom?" Goten asked his mother.

"That was Bulma," Chi Chi answered as she picked up the empty dishes on the table.

"And..." Goten waited for his mother to continue.

"And we are having a girl's night," Chi Chi replied.

"A girl's night?" Goku and Goten repeated.

"Yes a girl's night!" Chi Chi yelled.

She deposited the dishes in her hands into the sink and headed outside to check the laundry.

The phone rang again and this time Goten answered the phone.

"Hello," Goten answered.

Goku relaxed back in his chair. He did not get what was going on.

"Oh hey Yamcha," Goten responded.

Goten's ears listened carefully to what Yamcha was saying.

"Really that sounds like fun. Count me and Dad in," Goten spoke before hanging up the phone.

Goku looked at his son with a curious expression on his face.

"What's the matter Goten?" Goku asked.

Goten smiled mischeviously at his father.

"We are going to spy on the girls," Goten stated.

* * *

"Hey Trunks," Krillin and Yamcha greeted as they entered Capsule Corp.

"Hello," Trunks greeted back.

Trunks followed the two Z fighters into the empty living room.

"You heard about the girls' night?" Krillin asked as he sat down.

Trunks nodded his head.

"Well tonight while the girls are doing their thing, the guys should get together and spy on them," Yamcha stated.

Trunks seem to pale for a moment. Was that such a good idea?

"Why would we want to do that?" Trunks asked thinking about it.

"Wouldn't you like to know what the girls say about you?" Yamcha responded.

The impish side of Trunks awakened. He took a moment to think about it.

"I'm in," Trunks replied.

"Great beacuse we need your help," Krillin stated.

"For what?" Trunks asked confused.

"Getting Vegeta to come," Krillin answered.

* * *

Vegeta heard a knock at the GR door. He grunted and stopped his training to open the door. He noticed his son Trunks was standing there nervously.

"What do you want brat?" Vegeta asked, clearly annoyed that his training was interrupted.

Trunks looked at his father and gave him a nervous smile. Even though Trunks was a full grown adult, his father still made him feel like a little child.

"Can I train with you?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't remmeber the last time Trunks asked to train with him.

"Fine," Vegeta answered.

Trunks followed his father into the GR and began to train. After about a half-hour, Trunks paused in his training. Vegeta crossed his arms. he knew his some was up to something.

"Dad I came here to ask you something," Trunks stated.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He knew it.

"Ask your mother," Vegeta responded.

Trunks noticed his father get ready to return to his training. Great, this was not going as planned.

"It's something I can't ask mom," Trunks replied.

Vegeta froze immediatly. He heard that before. Vegeta shuttered at the memory. It was time for the 'talk'. Vegeta knew one thing, he did not to go through that again.

"What is it? It better not be 'the talk' again," Vegeta warned his son.

Trunks blushed. he remembered that conversation very well. It was so embarrassing.

"It's nothing like that. You know how Mom and Bulla are having a girl's night," Trunks began.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows. Bulma and his daughter were having some sort of a girl's night, whatever it is?

"No," Vegeta replied.

"Well they are. And well the guys are thinking about having a guys' night," Trunks finished.

"No," Vegeta answered, "I will not spend the night with Kakarott (a/n: not in that way you perves!) and his idiot sons."

"But we are planning on spying on the girls," Trunks quickly added.

Vegeta paused for a moment. Spying on his woman sounded interesting.

"You can get some dirt on Mom," Trunks suggested.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Maybe his interests were peaked.

* * *

The door bell rang at Capsule Corp.

"I got it!" Bulla yelled as she ran to the door.

Bulla opened the door. On the other side was Pan and Videl Son. Bulla smiled at seeing her best friend.

"Come on in," Bulla spoke as she granted the two Son women entrance to her home. Pan looked around. Hopefully her favorite purple-haired half-Saiyan boyfriend was here.

"Is Trunks here?' Pan asked.

"No, he and Daddy left a half an hour ago," Bulla answered.

Pan pouted. She was hoping to spend some quality time with her man before the other girls arrived. Bulla noticed her best friend pouting.

"Pan it's ok. Trunks is probably with Goten right now," Bulla comforted.

Pan smiled. she knew nothing would happen if Trunks was with hi best friend Goten.

"I'm not to sure that is a good thing," Videl spoke.

"I'll say," Chi Chi responded as she walked through the door of Capsule Corp.

"Grandma!" Pan exclaimed as she gave her grandmother a Son traditional hug.

Chi Chi flopped into a chair in the living room and sighed.

"Rough day?" Videl asked as she sat across the older woman.

"He broke our table and half of our plates and glasses again!" Chi Chi complained.

"It's tough being married to a Saiyan," Bulma stated as she walked into the living room with 18 and sat down on a couch across from Chi Chi.

"I'll say," Videl agreed.

"It's not that bad," Bulla added as she reclined in a chair, "From ehat I hear about Mom and dad, they seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Speaking of Vegeta, how is life with the arrogant prick?" 18 asked with a smirk on her face.

Bulma grunted. How did people think living with Vegeta was?

"How do you think living with an arrogant, egotistical, self-centered jerk," Bulma ranted.

"So it's normal," 18 responded.

"Yep," Bulma replied.

Bulla looked at the girls relaxing in the living room. Yep this was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Earlier in that afternoon, Krillin and Yamcha stopped by the dome mansion. Their misson was simple, plant cameras around the house to spy on the wives. They planted one in the living room and one in the kitchen. Yamcha and Krillin figured that is most likely where all the girls would congregate. They planted the cameras without anyone's notice. All they had to do was turn on the reciever back at Yamcha's place.

"Did you turn it on?" Krillin asked as Yamcha fidlled with the video reciever hooked up to his tv.

Krillin and Yamcha were sitting on the floor in front of the tv getting everything ready. Trunks, Goku, Gohan, and Goten were sitting on a couch. Vegeta was sitting in a chair with his arms crossed and a scowl placed on his face.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Goku asked as he thought about the consequences of getting caught.

"Dad it's fine. It's not like the girls are going to know we are watching them," Goten reassured is father.

"I got it!" Yamcha exclaimed as the tv turned on.

Yamcha and Krillin backed away from the tv and sat down on another couch. On the tv screen, the Capsule Corp living room was very visible.

* * *

**(a/n: from now on the guys comments will be in italics because it easier to type)**

"You seriously wore that?" Videl asked as she looked at Bulma's old bunny costume (the one from Dragon ball).

Bulma smiled. Even though she hated that outfit, she had some fond memories wearing it.

"Well what do you expect hanging out with a perverted pig like Oolong?" Bulma replied.

All the girls laughed. They couldn't argue with Bulma's logic.

_Trunks looked away from the tv screen. He did not want to picture his mother wearing that! It was his mother for Dende's sake! Yamcha, Goku, and Oolong broke out into laughter. They remebered Bulma wearing that outfit. _

_"That was some good thinking on your part Oolong," Yamcha complimented._

_Vegeta's scowl deepened. He did not like all this talk about his woman._

_"Watch what you say about my woman," Vegeta threatened._

_Oolong gulped. He did not want an angry Vegeta after him._

"It wasn not as bad as what Chi Chi wore when we were younger," Bulma responded.

Chi Chi blushed. She remembered what she wore when she was younger. She definatly grew out of that.

"I was the Ox King's daughter, what did you expect me to wear?" Chi Chi defended herself.

Bulma laughed at the blush on her friend's face. She knew why it was so funny too.

"Well not a lingire-like chest plate, blue underware bottoms, a blue cape, and a helmet with a detachable axe head on it," Bulma replied as she laughed again.

_"M..Mom actually wore that," Goten stuttered._

_Gohan was pale and unable to form any words to stutter. Goku was laughing. He remembered that outfit very well._

_"Yep, your mother wore that," Goku replied with a large grin on his face._

_"Keep it in your pants Goku," Yamcha warned the powerful Saiyan warrior._

_Goku rolled his eyes. Just because Yamcha was_ _single did not mean he was going to ruin Goku's good mood._

"Listen to us, our lives revolve around our families now," Videl thought out loud.

Every woman in the room nodded their head.

"When I was younger I told myself I wasn't going tied down. I guess I was wrong," Bulma spoke with a laugh.

"Well with husbands like ours what did you think would happen?" Chi Chi added.

"I'll have to agree," 18 stated.

Everyone looked at the blond female android.

"Oh is Krillin very pleasing in that department?" Bulma asked with a wink.

_Krillin (along with 18 at the same time) spit out his drink. Did Bulma just say what he thought he said._

_"Vulgar woman," Vegeta stated._

_"I'll agree," Trunks added._

_Trunks couldn't believe his mother. But then again his mother has always been like that._

"Bulma!" 18 yelled.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. It was just a question.

"Well is he?" Bulma asked.

18 blushed. Either way she was embarassed.

"He is very sastifying," 18 muttered.

_(The guys all cheer for Krillin while he turned beet red.)_

"Any good stories?" Bulma asked.

18 smiled. She may have a story or two to share.

"Maybe I do," the female android replied.

"Well let's hear it," Bulma spoke with a very Vegeta-like smirk gracing her lips.

_The guys waited for 18 to speak anxiously. This was just what they were hoping for. Juicy stories in the wives point of views._

"Well it was our one year anniversary," 18 began, "Krillin had gotten Master Roshi and Oolong spend the night on the main land."

Every one of the women were listening. None of them pictured Krillin as a lover, and it was interesting to hear about them in that way.

"Go on," Bulla encouraged (like mother like daughter).

"It was very romantic. There was wine, music, and candles," 18 explained.

All the girls were in awe. They were all a sucker for romance.

"He was all about pleasuring me in all ways that night," 18 stated with a smile.

_"Way to go Krillin!" Yamcha shouted._

_Yamcha gave his old friend a high-five. _

_"I knew you had it in you," Yamcha added._

_Krillin blushed. He was not used to sharing stories._

"Well aslong as he makes you happy," Chi Chi thought out loud.

Bulla looked at her friends around her. She noticed that Videl has been really quiet.

"What about you Videl, got any interesting stories?" Bulla asked suddenly.

Videl blushed. No one has ever asked her that before.

"Bulla you are almost as bad as your mother," Chi Chi scolded.

Bulla shrugged her shoulders. She didn't see anything wrong.

"Well Gohan seems like the shy type," Bulla added.

_Gohan blushed. Leave it to Bulma's daughter to bring him into this weird conversation._

"Well Gohan is anything but shy in the bedroom," Videl replied with a huff.

Videl's cheeks were bright red. She really did not want to share, but her pride was also on the line too. Pan closed her eyes and turned her head away. This was her parent's sex life that was getting talked about.

"I was so nervous on our weding night. I did not know if he knew what to do on a honey moon. It started out with kising," Videl was blushing, "And well he proved he knew what he was doing."

_"Nice Gohan," Krillin commented._

_Both Yamcha and Krillin slapped Gohan on the were worried that the eldest son of Goku would inherit Goku's nietivity._

"Well I know Trunks is a fantastic lover," Pan stated out of the bue.

_Trunks spit out his drink. Everyone's mouth dropped open (anime style). No one could believe little Pan was not so innocent anymore. Vegeta was the first to recover. His trademark smirk graced his features. 'That's my boy,' the Saiyan Prince thought. Trunks looked at the oldest half-Saiyan. His mouth was still hung open and his eyes wide. When Gohan caught sight of the purple-haired half-Saiyan, his face contorted into anger. _

_"You slept with my daugher!" he yelled._

_Trunks gulped. He was dead._

_"My granddaughter," Goku uttered._

_Everyone of the guys turned to Earth's greastest hero. His eyes flashed from his soft obsidian orbs to the powerful teal color and then back to the soft obsidian. Goku looked up at Trunks. Goku rarely got angry. If he did, it was terifying._

_"You are not allowed to touch her again until you are married," Goku ordered in a stern voice._

_Trunks nodded his head quickly. He did not want to get on Goku Son's bad side._

"You slept with Trunks!" Videl responded in a exasperated voice.

Pan nodded her head. What did they think she was going to lie? She loved Trunks, and they had a sexual relation like most of the girls here. 18 already knew Trunks was not a virgin. She shuddered about how she found that out.

"I remember one night while we were training out in the woods, we stopped training to look at the night's stars. He took my hand and told me that he will always love me. He then kissed me softly on the lips. I climbed on top of him, and well you can guess the rest," Pan explained.

_Trunks smiled. That was one of his best memories. While everyone's mouth hung open._

"What about you Chi Chi?" Bulma asked one of her oldest friends.

Chi Chi's eyes widened. Of course Bulma would want to know about her and Goku.

"Oh no Bulma, you're not getting me to talk about my sex life," Chi Chi replied.

_"That sounds like Chi Chi," Yamcha thought out loud._

_Krillin agreed. Chi Chi was probably the most modest out of their group._

"Oh come on Aunt Chi Chi, I want to know where Goten gets his skills from," Bulla spoke.

_Goten 'eeked' at his girlfriend's words. Why did Bulla have to say that? He (nervously) very slowly turned his head to the direction of the Saiyan Prince. Goten almost got blasted into the next dimension when he first started to date Bulla. He did not want to know what Vegeta would do to him now that he took Bulla's virginity. _

_Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan in a blink._

_"I will destroy you brat," Vegeta threatened in a low, dangerous voice._

_Goten gulped and ran off with Vegeta right on his heels._

_Gohan sighed._

_"Dad can you bring them back here?" Gohan asked._

_Goku used his instant transmission to bring back the fearful Goten and the raging Vegeta._

_"Calm down Vegeta! If I can't kill Trunks, you can't kill Goten," Goku ordered._

_The volitile Vegeta dropped out of his Super Saiyan state._

_"If I ever find out you touch her again, Hell will seem like a Heaven compared to what I'll do to you," Vegeta threatened as he glared at Goten, 'I lived my life making people regret they ever breathed."_

_Vegeta sat back down and crossed his arms. Trunks couldn't even look at his best frriend. he slept with his baby sister!_

"Bulla!" Videl, Pan, and 18 scolded.

"What? I was the one who sstarted it. Goten was really nervous about Daddy finding out, but I convinced him otherwise. It was so nice. We lost our virginities to each other. Let me just say that Goten knows some mind-blowing moves," Bulla finished with a wink.

Bulma giggled. Oh what she would pay to see her mate's face when he found out!

_Goten had the same smile that Bulla had. He loved Bulla with all his heart, and making love to her was his way of showing that._

"Well Chi Chi," Bulma spoke with a wink.

"Come on Chi Chi," 18 added.

Chi Chi covered her face with her hands. This was so embarassing.

"Goku is an animal in bed," Chi Chi spoke while still covering her face to hide her embarassment.

_"Wow Goku I didn't know you had it in you," Yamcha joked._

_Gohan and Goten were pale faces. THis was their parents for Dende's sake!_

"Our honeymoon was my biggest surprise. He still didn't understand what being married meant," Chi Chi began.

"That sounds like Goku," Bulma thought out loud.

"Well I came out to the bedroom wearing lingire. He asked me why I was wearing that. Goku was sitting on the edge of the bed, and I went to sit on his lap. I began to slowly kiss him on the lips. When I looked into his beautiful eyes, it was like something snapped inside him and woke up. He flipped me onto the bed so I was lying down and he was on top of me. He made passionate love to me," Chi Chi explained.

_Everyone noticed that Goku was blushing and biting his lip. So there was more to Goku Son that what meets the eye._

"I think it must be a Saiyan thing," Bulma stated.

All the girls turned their attentions to the blue-haired beauty. Bulma looked at their gazes.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"Oh come on bulma, we all told our stories," Chi Chi complained.

Bulma raised an eyebrow.

'You want to hear about me and Vegeta?" Bulma asked all the girls.

"Well we agree that our Saiyans are excellent in the bedroom and Vegeta being..." Videl spoke.

_Vegeta smirked. That's right, he was the Prince of all Saiyans. Of course his skills were the best._

_Yamcha rolled his eyes. He was definatly a better lover than that short Saiyan._

"Well Vegeta," Bulma paused, "is terrible in bed."

_Vegeta's mouth dropped. What in the hell was that woman saying!_

_Yamcha grinned. He knew it._

"Seriously?" Pan asked.

"What about Yamcha?" Videl asked.

Bulma smiled a wicked smile.

"Don't get me started on Yamcha. I had to fake it most of the time when we were together," Bulma stated.

_Yamcha's face dropped. Bulma must be lying! He was not a terrible lover!_

_Vegeta smirked. He knew Bulma all too well. He recongized that look in his mate's eyes._

"Are you telling the truth Bulma?" Pan asked.

"About yamcha? Well I was exaggerating a bit. But he is not the best lover," Bulma critiqued.

'No about Vegeta!" Chi Chi responded.

"Oh no Vegeta is mind blowing in the bedroom," Bulma answered.

_Vegeta smirked. That was definalty his woman alright._

"Vegeta is a beast," Bulma added.

Bulla paled. Great, now her amother was ranting about her sex life.

"I remember this one time," Bulma giggled.

All the girls were excited to hear Bulma's story.

"It was after Majin Buu, and Trunks and my parents were out for the night. I was ticked off because Vegeat was training in the GR. Then he comes in demanding food. Well I started to scream at him., and he yelled back. And one thing lead to another and I told him that I did not want to fight with him tonight. He asked me what I wanted. I told him I wanted to spend the evening with him. He kissed me and it got very heated. I jumped into his arms. We didn't even make it to our bedroom. When we got up the stairs, we went in the closest room," Bulma explained.

Bulla had a bad feeling about this story.

Go on," pan encouraged.

"Well we got in to the room, and he threw me on the bed. He made passionate, I mean passionate, love to me. It was after we were done that we ralized we were in Trunks's room," Bulma finished, "You know Bulla that is how you were concieved."

_Trunks's mouth dropped. he turned to his smirking father._

_'You had sex on my bed!" Trunks exclaimed._

_"How do you think you got that kink on your bed?" Vegeta responded._

_Trunks's eyes widened. He remembered complaining to his parents about that._

_"But I sleep on that bed! And I slept with pan on that bed!" Trunks replied._

_Trunks noticed the malicious glare Gohan sent him. Why did everything bad happen to him?_

_Goten burst out laughing, 'Poor Trunks,' Goten thought. he was glad his parents weren't like that._

"Honestly Bulma in your son's room," Chi Chi reprimanded.

"Well that is not the only crazy place Vegeta and I made love," Bulma replied.

Bulla closed her eyes. She wasn't hearing this.

"Where else?" 18 asked.

"In this house, let's see, um the kitchen counter, the kitchen table, the GR, the stairs, my shower, my balcony, the roof, this chair, that couch (pointing to the one Videl and Pan were sitting on), my lab, and I think that's it," Bulma listed.

Videl and Pan jumped off the couch. Gods, Bulma and vegeta were horrible!

_The question isn't where they've been, it's where they haven't been," Krillin joked._

_The rest of the guys laughed (except Yamcha)._

"How was Trunks concieved?" Chi Chi asked.

Truthfully, everyone has been curious to know how Bulm and Vegeta got together.

"Well that's a hard one," Bulma responded.

"You don't remember?" Videl asked.

"Oh it's not that, I remeber that night very well. The problem was we did it so many times that night, I don't know where he was concieved," Bulma answered.

_All the guys turned to the Saiyan Prince in question. Vegeta was still sitting in that chair with his arms crossed. That smirk still gracing his handsome features. He remembered that night too._

"I came into the GR pissed about training bots he destroyed. The foreplay started in the GR. Then we moved it to the kitchen table. Then we did it on the stairs. I told him to go to our room because we finally had one room together. First we went to the shower, and then we fianlly made it to our bed," Bulma informed.

All the girls had wide eyes.

"Are you lying?" Pan asked.

"Why would you think I would lie about that?" Bulma asked not getting it.

"How do you have the energy for that?" Videl asked.

Bulma smirked like Vegeta.

"Well I was exhausted after a couple of round on the bed. He had me screaming his name until my voice was raw. And I was definatly sore in the morning," Bulma answered.

All the girls broke out laughing.

"Yea Vegeta is amazing, but don't tell him I tols you that. His ego couldn't get any bigger," Bulma laughed.

_Vegeta scowled. The woman had some nerve. The rest of the guys broke out laughing in hysterics. Bulma couldn't be more right._

The girls heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be the pizza," Bulma thought out loud.

"I'll handle it Mom," Bulla spoke as she ran to the front door.

"Well let's go to the kitchen and eat," Chi Chi suggested as she sat up.

The rest of the girls followed the raven-haired mother.

Bulma stopped mid-step.

"Coming Bulma?" Videl asked.

Bulma looked at her friend.

"In a minute. Go ahead without me," Bulma answered.

Videl nodded her head and headed to the kitchen.

Bulma turned to the direction where Krillin and Yamcha had hidden the camera. She leaned down so she was looking into the camera.

_All the guys froze in fear. Had they been caught? _

Bulma smirked.

"Well I hope you enjoyed the show boys because that is all you're getting," Bulma spoke as she turned off the camera.

_The guys looked at one another. They all had the same thought on their head. 'Busted.'_

**THE END!**

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

I hoped you like it, I thought it was pretty good.

REVIEW!


End file.
